The Eternals Teaser Trailer
by kobevilla
Summary: A teaser for a little project I'm working on. Scenes are works in progress. Coming soon to a computer near you.


**Sonic belongs to Sega**

 **The Eternals belong to me**

 **And Siles Drowler belongs to Dark side of the World**

* * *

The shadow of light looked down upon her newest soldier she reached her hand and asked "Do you seek redemption young child?". The dark figure was kneeling in sadness and looked up at her with anger in their eyes "My maker" the figure firmly grasped her hand "I. Do."

* * *

In night deep in New Mobotropilis in a rundown bar was a red fox wearing a red trench coat, blue jeans dark boots, two swords were strapped to his back both were facing his right side, a blue dog and a yellow hound entered the bar and saw the red fox and walked towards him "We know what you are fox" the blue dog sneered,The red fox didn't say anything and continued with his beverage

The yellow hound stepped in "Whats a Demon hunter doing in these parts? and whats with two swords?" The fox finished his drink let out a satisfied sigh and spoke

"To answer your second question: one sword is for the demons, the other" he turned his head towards them both "For mobians" the dog had enough and pulled out a pocket knife "Well you better leave before I gut you-" with a swift strike the fox killed them both and left leaving money for the damage.

This was the demon hunter Siles Drowler

* * *

 **You cant hate him forever**

Siles continued walking into the Acorn palace "He killed me and doesn't know I'm back, I want to keep it that way" he responded to the voice.

He arrived at the throne him and sent an angered glare at Sonic the King and Sally the Queen.

* * *

"WE NEED BACK UP NOW!"

A part of the city district turned into a warzone with soldiers falling at the hands of blood red monsters, Siles couldn't get to them as he was busy "Dammit there's too many of them" Siles held his sword tightly. Suddenly six bright flashes of light shone into the sky sending radiant waves of yellow, for some reason the demons seemed scared and ran off leaving the city Siles himself felt a cold shiver down his spine and looked up "What are those things Sparda?"

 **...The Eternals**

* * *

Siles, Amy and Scourge were escorted into the library by a historian male swan who looked very nervous "I never thought they we're real" Amy had run out of patience "Doc, you going to tell us what or who these six guys are?"

The swan found a large book and opened it, reading the confines to the other three "The Eternals are legendary warriors that we thought to be merely a legend. Each time they appeared there we're different incarnations either saving us from doom" He took a shaky breath and continued "or bringing it themselves. And there are always six of them three men, three women, no more no less.

* * *

Siles stood in front of the leader of the Eternals "Why are you here?" the armored clad mobian simply stared at him "To cleanse the world of demons and of the king and queen" Siles stared wide eyed but kept silent "To take revenge on what they did to me"

* * *

The Eternals gathered around a table, the leader spoke "Tonight the king and queen. Die"

* * *

Sonic and the Eternals stood at the ceremony celebrating their latest victory while Siles couldn't get this feeling off of him that there was something more to them

* * *

Siles stood in the rain facing the Eternals "Who are you?" he asked.

The female with the sword stepped up "You know who we are" she said as she reached up to remove her helmet

* * *

Eggman looked closely at his computer, observing the new 'Heroes'.

"They are perfect for my latest invention" he said with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Siles stood, panting as Sonic, Scourge, Amy, Shadow, Silver layed knocked out on the floor while facing the armored clad figures. "What do you want from me?!"

The leader laughed in a sinister form "Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

The voice of the Harbinger spoke "Answer me this: when the world is in despair and everyone you have ever trusted betrays you, simply because of a small change to yourself, how will you respond?"

He walked towards the wounded Siles and crouched next to him "Will you fall into the despair and hide in sadness? Or will you retaliate and take revenge on those who wronged you?"

Siles coughed a large amount of blood "W-who sent y-you?" Harbinger didn't respond he merely stood back up and continued to the other figure lying wounded similar to Siles.

"And as for you Sonic:...All hail the conquering hero, let us remember him as our protector *breaths* and not the one who gave me..this" he motioned towards his helmet and body "As our savior and not our betrayer, we will see you forever as a hero and not as you are now"

Harbinger took out his sword and positioned it over Sonic "Now you know Sonic, there is no hope for you, no chance, no family, no loved ones" he inched his sword ever closer.

"No More Saviors"

* * *

 **(Insert coolest, ominous trailer music you can think of)**

 ** THE ETERNALS**

 **Coming Soon**


End file.
